Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)
is an first animated adaptation of the manga of the same name by Natsuki Takaya. The anime series is directed by Akitaro Daichi and produced by Studio Deen. List of Episodes Theme Songs *Opening - For Fruits Basket by (JP), Meredith McCoy (US) *Ending - Chiisana Inori by (JP), Laura Bailey (US) *Ending - Serenade by (JP), Daphne Gere (US) Staff Japanese *Director: Akitaro Daichi *Producer: Masami Yanagihara, Noriko Kobayashi & Tatsuji Yamazaki *Script: Aki Itami (8 episodes), Mamiko Ikeda (9 episodes) & Rika Nakase (9 episodes) *Storyboard: Hiroshi Nagahama, Keiji Gotoh (eps 5, 22) & Tadashi Hiramatsu (ep 26) *Episode Director: Haruo Sotozaki (eps 20, 23-24), Hiroshi Nagahama (eps 18, 25), Keiji Gotoh (eps 5, 22), Masahiko Otsuka (ep 11), Nagisa Miyazaki (eps 1, 26), Tadashi Hiramatsu (ep 8) & Waruo Suzuki (ep 14) *Music: Jun Abe & Seiji Muto *Art Director: Chikako Shibata *Character Designer: Akemi Hayashi *Chief Animation Director: Akemi Hayashi *Animation Director: Haruo Sotozaki (6 episodes) *Sound Director: Akitarō Daichi & Yasunori Ebina *Director of Photography: Masayuki Kawaguchi *Producer: Masami Yanagihara, Noriko Kobayashi & Tatsuji Yamazaki *Animation: Hiroshi Nagahama (Opening & Closing) *Animation producer: Kazunori Noguchi *Assistant Director: Hiroshi Nagahama & Nagisa Miyazaki *Associate producer: Atsushi Moriyama *Background Art: Aki Chiba *Clean-Up Animation: Kozue Arai & Yoko Nagano *Color design: Shinji Matsumoto *Design Production Assistant: Takashi Yamana *Editing: Masahiro Matsumura *In-Between Animation: Hiroko Kanehara & Masafumi Nakagawa *In-Between Check: Atsushi Sawamura & Ryūichi Akahori *Production manager: Yoshimitsu Ishii *Series Editor: Rika Nakase *Sound Effects: Ijo Okuda *Theme Song Arrangement: Tatsuya Murayama *Theme Song Composition: Ritsuko Okazaki *Theme Song Lyrics: Ritsuko Okazaki (OP, ED) *Theme Song Performance: Ritsuko Okazaki English *ADR Director: Justin Cook *Translation: Steven J. Simmons *Executive producer: Cindy Brennan Fukunaga, Gen Fukunaga *Producer: Barry Watson, Daniel Cocanougher *ADR Engineer: Aaron Hatch, Justin Cook *Line Producer: Justin Cook *Mixing & Mastering Engineer: Evan O'Conner Jones *Mixing Assistant: Neal Malley *Production Assistant: Aaron Davidson, Brian Thomas, Derrik Poitevint, Jessie Mancilla, Patti, Nichol-Ringler, Richie DeMeglio, Shane Ray *Script Adaptation: John Burgmeier *Script Supervision: Jeremy Carlile *Subtitling: Brian Thomas *Talent Coordination: Matthew Piersall *Theme Song Performance: Laura Bailey (ED), Meredith McCoy (OP) *Video Editing: Daniel Mancilla, Jeremy Jimenez Cast and Voice Actors Videos Fruits Basket - Anime Classics - Coming Soon - Trailer Fruits Basket Sweet Sixteen Edition – Coming Soon Gallery Fruits_Basket_2001_Version.jpg Releases Japanese 2001 DVD Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 2001 DVD Volume 2.png|Volume 2 2001 DVD Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 2001 DVD Volume 4.png|Volume 4 2001 DVD Volume 5.png|Volume 5 2001 DVD Volume 6.png|Volume 6 2001 DVD Volume 7.jpg|Volume 7 2001 DVD Volume 8.png|Volume 8 2001 DVD Volume 9.png|Volume 9 English English Volume 1 DVD.png|Volume 1 English Volume 2 DVD.jpg|Volume 2 English Volume 3 DVD.png|Volume 3 English Volume 4 DVD.jpg|Volume 4 FB The Complete Series DVD.jpg|The Complete Series FB Viridian Collection DVD.jpg|Viridian Collection FB The Complete Series Collector's Edition.jpg|Collector's Edition FB Anime Classics DVD.jpg|Anime Classics FB 2001 Complete Series Cover.jpg|Anime Classics Front & Back Cover FB The Complete Series - Sweet Sixteen Anniversary Edition Blu-ray.jpg|Sweet Sixteen Anniversary Edition FB 2001 Complete Series Cover - Madman ver.jpg Classics Blu-ray Cover.jpg|Classics Blu-ray Trivia *Some parts of the plot deviated from the manga and were portrayed differently, such as Momiji and Shigure's mannerisms. Throughout production, Daichi and Takaya ran into disagreements, including the cast, coloring details, and Daichi's storytelling style, leading Takaya to disliking the series.Anime News Network External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Funimation (English) es:Fruits Basket (Anime) fr:Fruits Basket (2001 anime) Category:Media